


Thunderstruck

by ubercharge



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Scout, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oneshot, Top Medic, dubcon, it's there so I'm warning ya, needle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubercharge/pseuds/ubercharge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout is caught in the resident doctor's medical office, and soon realizes with whom exactly he is dealing with.</p><p>Medic.</p><p>What poor soul would want to trifle with that scary, scary German man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> _Thunder is sound. As its partner illuminates even the darkest of a stormy night, thunder is unforgiving, unyielding._

It hadn't been easy to convince Scout that he needed a special physical examination; Medic had spent quite some time on perfecting his persuasion skills in relation to the topic. 

"Aw, c'mon, Doc! I'm fine, see?" Scout had protested on one occasion, stretching his arms out as if that was a perfect indicator of his health. 

But Medic persisted, as he tended to do. And finally, _finally_ , it paid off. 

"Alright, I'm here. Why am I even here?" Scout grumbled as he hopped onto the examination table.

Medic was holding a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. 

"Because I need to check on you, und you skipped the last physical," he replied curtly.

Scout thought about that for a moment before remembering that week Medic had hounded him relentlessly to get in his office before giving up, as Scout found many creative new hiding places in base to use. 

"Fine, fine. But hurry it up," he said. 

"Sehr gut," Medic sighed under his breath. 

Accompanied by little more than the muffled news from the radio, Medic checked Scout's blood pressure. Heart rate. Breathing. Temperature.

Scout was growing agitated, jiggling his leg every time Medic paused to note something on his clipboard. He wondered, briefly, if the doctor had plans to cut him up. After all, his teammates often joked about such horrors when the Medic was out of earshot. Evidently not, because nothing of the sort was happening.

The Scout had been so deep in idle thought that he didn't hear the command until it was repeated.

"Strip," Medic ordered, holding up a paper gown that Scout didn't recall him taking out in the first place. 

"W-what? Not in front of you!" he sputtered.

The response he got was a slight eyebrow raise. Medic placed the gown on the table and turned around to give Scout some privacy.

After a decent amount of shuffling and fumbling, along with the clatter of Scout dropping his belt, he was finally undressed. 

"Okay, I'm done," he said, reseating himself on the examination table. 

Medic turned back around, and took a step closer. Unconsciously, Scout leaned away.

"Do not be scared of me, Scout," Medic said, a look of vague amusement crossing his face. 

"I'm not scared of you," Scout grumbled, looking away. 

"Lie down," Medic commanded. 

Scout did so, but hesitantly, not taking his beseeching and annoyed stare off the doctor. 

Medic leaned over, inspecting his position briefly. As an afterthought, he slid a pillow under Scout's head. 

"Um...?" Scout ventured, confusion evident in his voice.

"Stay still," Medic murmured from behind Scout, who was tempted to crane his neck for a look at what Medic was doing. 

What Medic did was pull each of his gloves down until taut, releasing each one with a satisfying _snap i >._

Then he pulled open a drawer and picked up the handcuffs.

"Doc-"

"Stay still," Medic repeated.

"I _am_..."

Gently, Medic brought together Scout's wrists and cuffed them, then tied the chain between cuffs to his suspended Medigun rig, pulling Scout's arms up. 

"Are you-?"

"Stay. _Still_."

Scout swallowed hard. A feral tone was creeping into the Medic's voice and he didn't like it. 

Medic pulled at a leather strap cleverly hidden under the overhang of the table, and buckled it down on the other side, pinning Scout down by the waist before he could react. 

"Okay, what the fuck? This isn't some freakin' prank, is it?" Scout asked, the waver in his words sending a jolt of sick excitement through the Medic. 

"No, not at all," Medic replied calmly, a smile tugging at the edges of his lips. 

"Let me go!" Scout yelled as he got a look at the next object in Medic's hands. 

A ball gag. Brand new, too.

Medic held Scout down by the throat to prevent his thrashing. He stuffed the gag in the younger man's mouth as soon as he opened it, and strapped the thing around his head.

Then he put on the spreader bar and pulled the second leather strap over Scout's hips. 

Next, the blindfold. As soon as it went on, Scout stopped trying to escape. A deliciously pitiful whimper replaced his attempts at yelling through the gag.

Medic grinned, looking completely unhinged and very proud of his handiwork.

He used a knife to cut off the gown. It would only be a hindrance to him, after all. Scout squirmed before settling down again.

Medic removed his coat, folded it neatly on his chair, then set the latex gloves on top. 

He rubbed his cold hands together, and approached the Scout, pressing a palm to his heaving chest. Racing heartbeat. Of course. 

Then Medic ran his hands up Scout's side, eliciting another muffled protest from him. 

He rubbed along Scout's inner thighs experimentally, and felt a shiver pass through his body.

Medic pulled at the gag. Scout gasped for air and coughed a few times as the doctor reached for his next toy. 

"Remember this," he said, voice low as he attached the collar around Scout's neck. "You are mine."

"I... I'm nobody's..." Scout groaned. 

Medic tugged at the ring attached to the collar.

"Nnh... nobody's..." Scout repeated hoarsely.

Medic tugged again, took Scout's jaw in a hand, and bent over to give him a rough kiss, practically invading his mouth with tongue. Claiming him with a bite to the lower lip. 

"Mine," Medic growled softly as they parted and he placed the gag back on. 

Scout was completely red. Whether that was from anger or not, Medic couldn't tell. He wasn't sure he cared.

"Today I will be gentle with you if you are obedient. A good pet is rewarded, after all."

Medic pulled the gag forward again so Scout could reply. 

"I'm not..." was all he managed to say. 

Smiling, the Medic pressed his hand against Scout's neck, feeling his pulse. 

"Why are you doing this?" he asked as bravely as he could force himself to be. 

"I wanted to," Medic replied simply. 

"Why me...?"

Medic straightened, removing his hand and shooting Scout a sideways glance. 

"There's something about you," he said, rubbing Scout's inner thigh again. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Scout hissed. 

"So do you want the gag on or off?"

"Off. Please."

Medic undid the gag, and bent in to give Scout a surprisingly gentle kiss, making him squirm again.

Nervousness fluttered within him. If he could just summon the strength to scream... But Scout couldn't focus with Medic's surprisingly nice hands roaming his thighs. Against his will, it turned him on. 

And Medic noticed when Scout bit his lip. 

"Oh, don't hold back. If you want to cry out, do it," he said encouragingly. 

Scout shook his head as he quivered under Medic's control.

"Doc..." he groaned.

Medic stroked Scout's thigh again, just barely brushing against his hard-on with his knuckles. 

"Please just..."

Medic gave him another kiss, and he could feel the runner's breathlessness. He took Scout's length in his hand and pumped. 

" _Oh god oh god oh god._ "

Medic felt warmth running down his fingers already. He rubbed the head of Scout's cock with his thumb and stuck two fingers in his mouth. 

"You're a fast learner," the doctor commented. 

Scout didn't say anything, but he returned to biting his lip, a very fetching sight with his flushed cheeks. 

Medic started stroking him again. He picked up the pace out of pity when Scout whined.

So fragile, so helpless. Medic gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to drop his pants to fuck Scout right then and there on the table.

He lubricated a finger. 

"Take a deep breath."

Scout inhaled, and yelped when Medic stuck it in. 

"Oh god no you aren't seriously doing this oh god _oh god_ ," he said, shaking. 

Medic considered asking him to relax, but thought better of it. He grabbed the closest needle on the counter, the one he'd placed there earlier, and jabbed it in the crook of Scout's elbow. 

" _Ohh fuck_."

Medic could feel him relaxing, and removed his finger. He deposited the needle in the appropriate waste bin perched haphazardly on the counter before squeezing more lube in his palm.

"Deep breath," he said quietly. 

Scout did his best in his weakened state.

Medic reinserted his wet finger, and then another. 

Scout mumbled something, dismayed to realize he could hardly speak. He tried again, stubbornly. 

"Wh...what'd you... put in my..." he slurred. 

"Something mild and likely non-fatal," Medic replied sweetly. A relaxant and an aphrodisiac that had taken several attempts to perfect.

Without warning, Medic hooked his fingers, and Scout _keened_ as if struck by electricity. 

"Fuck!" he cried. 

Medic retreated the fingers again. He gave Scout a bit of a break before stroking his cock, with a touch lighter than before. 

He was close.

Whatever Medic had put in him wasn't long-lasting, and Scout was struggling against the binds.

"Please just finish me please oh god oh god fuck!" Scout begged. 

Medic was pleasantly surprised; he hasn't anticipated Scout breaking so soon. 

"Please..."

Medic reapplied the lube and inserted two fingers, moving them experimentally. 

Scout was a amazing, bound and shaking, sweating from his failed efforts to get out and his conflicting needs. 

Medic, though, could wait before getting himself off, despite the temptation. It'd be rude on the first date.

He added a finger, pressing against Scout's wet entrance carefully. 

"Doc oh god freaking hell you _bastard_."

Medic took Scout's length in his free hand almost delicately. He leaned down towards it, and sucked at the head before letting go of its base. 

He pulled back slightly, cupping Scout's balls in his palm. "Deep breath," Medic instructed once more. 

Scout took a deep, shaky breath.

Then he yelled.

The deepthroat was sudden and unexpected. 

"Fuck!" he growled, fingers clenching. 

Medic sucked hard, running his tongue along the underside of Scout's cock in a way that made it obvious he'd sucked people off before, many times. 

When Medic hooked his fingers, Scout lost it. 

He gave a loud and lecherous moan when he came, panting hard as he rode out the throes of his climax. 

Medic swallowed. 

He wiped his mouth and dripping hand with a paper towel, then went to clean Scout, too.

"I can... do it myself," Scout gasped, the rubbing on his hyper-sensitive skin driving him mad. Medic ignored his try at preserving his dignity.

Medic undid the straps, binds, and blindfold, but he didn't remove the collar.

Scout blinked hard at the sudden assault of light on his eyes before shutting them.

"Come back tomorrow," Medic said, wiping off Scout's inner thighs.

"No way," Scout retorted. 

"You may use my shower. I have a change of clothes for you in there."

Wordlessly, Scout hopped off the examination table and towards Medic's room. 

"Six o'clock," Medic called after him. 

"Fuck off," Scout replied, but there was no anger in his words. 

When Medic heard him getting off in the shower, they both knew he'd be back one way or another.


End file.
